This invention relates to a body warmer for heating a human body having a chilly constitution and, more particularly, to a body warmer for heating by utilizing an exothermic heat generated by means of the oxidation and reduction reaction of metallic oxide or the like.
A body warmer has a wide range of applications for the purposes of not only curing a neuralgia, rheumatism, etc. but heating a human body having a chilly constitution or working outside in winter. There has recently been proposed a body warmer which utilizes exothermic heat using a metallic oxide or the like conveniently usable instead of gas oil or a ball briquette. The conventional body warmer utilizing an exothermic heat has the disadvantage of excessively high exothermic temperature. It has been accepted to preferably heat the human body at approx. 52.degree. to 55.degree. C. for the purpose of therapy and heating. However, the conventional body warmer disadvantageously heats at a higher temperature than this preferable temperature and sometimes heats at higher than 70.degree. to 80.degree. C. resulting in danger to the body. The conventional body warmer has another disadvantage of very short lasting exothermic duration such as approx. 5 to 6 hours at an appropriate temperature in the case of exothermic heat. It is according necessary to replace the body warmer several times with a result of inconvenience and lack of economy. A conventional body warmer has mixed a copper dioxide so as to lengthen the lasting exothermic duration. However, the copper is toxic and introduces a danger of adverse effect to the human body.